Married Couples
by tkari
Summary: Ren agreed 2 marry Hao if he would leave him alone 2 bad he didnt read the fineprint coz living together, sharin a bed, mother classes n pure chaos is part of the plan on the road of marriage! Hao enjoys every minute of it while Ren is in a total nitemare
1. How It All Began

A/N: Hi people! Yet another HaoxRen yaoi for you! Man I just love that couple! ITS SO CUTE:) Yeah, you'll be getting a LOT of HaoxRen from me, since a) its ma fav couple, and b) I have LOADS of plans for them, lol. So, enjoy! R&R PLZ! 

Summary: Ren agreed to marry Hao if he would leave him alone. To bad he didn't read the fine print, coz living together, sharing a bed, mother classes and total chaos is part of the plan on the road of marriage! Hao enjoys every minute of it… While Ren is in a total nightmare… HaoxRen

Married Couples   
Chapter 1: How It All Began… 

Hao could see the Tao standing in the dark streets, his figure lit by the street lamps that planted themselves here and there.

_Today's the day,_ he thought, _you're mine Tao! _

_Shit! _Hao ducked into the bushes as Ren quickly turned around, his yellow, cat-like eyes scanning the perimeter.

"Hmm…" he said before turning back round and facing the busy road, waiting for the green man to appear.

Hao could tell that he knew someone was there, and Ren had probably had the feeling he was being watched for the past three months… since that was how long Hao had been stalking him for.

Hao remembered the day that he and Ren had made an agreement a day that would change both their lives forever…

FLASHBACK 

"Ren?"

"Go away."

"Ren?"

"Get lost."

"REN!"

"WHAT!"

"…Nothing." Hao smiled sweetly and pushed a piece of hair from Ren's face.

Ren just slapped his hand away, closed the book he was reading, then wacked Hao on the side of the face with it.

"ACK!" Hao fell to the floor, and lay, unmoving.

Ren sat there staring at him, waiting for him to move.

The Tao waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

"Hao?" He asked, noticing that Hao's chest wasn't moving, hinting that he wasn't breathing.

"Hao?" He asked again, more loudly, unintentionally letting the sound of worry enter his tone.

"Hao wake up." Ren lifted himself from his chair and crouched down beside the Asakura, poking him.

"Hao, this isn't funny, get up, _now!"_ Ren kicked him in the side… but still no movement.

Ren nearly jumped out of his skin when Hao gasped for air, then rolled over and clutched his side.

"Hao…?" Asked Ren in a soft tone, then, suddenly his tone changed when he saw that he'd been tricked. "YOU BASTERD!" He yelled.

"Eek!" Cried Hao as he scampered out of reach of Ren's foot, which had collided with the floor after missing its target.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Ren screamed, looking around for his kwan dao.

"Now, come on Ren, I _know_ you cared, I heard it in your voice! You love me too!" Hao beamed, delighted that Ren had finally showed at least _some_ love for him – apart from the painful bruise he would soon have on his side.

"I KNOW!" Announced Hao, watching Ren still search for his kwan dao, "since we both love each other and all – LETS GET MARRIED!"

Ren paled and looked sort of greenish.

"Renny-Kins? Whats wrong?" Asked Hao in a sweet and caring voice, "do you want to sit down? Do you want me to call Faust?"

Ren just shook his head, then grinned.

"Alright," he said.

"Really! YAAAAAAA-"

"But only on one condition," Ren looked at the fire warrior as his little happy dance was put on hold, "you have to leave me alone – TOTALLY ALONE – for three whole months, if not, then no marriage!"

"OK!" Beamed Hao, running to the phone to call everyone he knew to say that Ren had agreed to marry him.

"LEAVING ME ALONE MEANS GETTING OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Called Ren.

"OKAAAYY!" Hao called back cheerfully, speeding out of the house and running to the nearest pay phone he could find.

END OF FLASHBACK 

A/N: So, waddaya think, folks? Good? If so – REVIEW:) Oh, and if you wanna read some REALLY good yaoi stories, read Tammys! (nirah her user name) Coz she's what got me in2 yaoi in the fisrt place! ..Well.. her and my evil sister and friend (cough)kimandjenna(cough) and if your into comedy AND yaoi.. or just plain comedy.. Read Kim's stories! (ma sis's)

(unicorn13564 her user name). Ok, I have just one more thing 2 say: REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. The Agreement

A/N: Ok, second chappie, hope you guys like the story so far! REVIEW PLEASE!

Married Couples 

Chapter 2: The Agreement

Hao jumped as a pouncing Ren was on top of him, pinning the older boy to the ground.

"Ok, why were you watching m- YOU!" Ren was surprised that Hao had even _dared_ to come near him after their arrangement, but was extremely glad that he had, he was beginning to worry that Hao _would_ stay away and he would have to marry him, he smiled as he saw he had won.

"What's the smile for?" Asked Hao, grinning himself at the fact that Ren hadn't moved himself from on top of him, "wondering what you'll be wearing at our wedding?"

"No- WHAT!" Ren jumped up, shocked that Hao didn't realise that he had lost the bet – that he had broken the agreement by coming near him.

"We're getting married, remember? Are you ok? You don't have amnesia or something do you?"

"No- but- were NOT getting married! YOU CAME NEAR ME!" Ren pointed out.

"Yeesss," Hao nodded and spoke slowly, "to tell you that I had won, we made the bet at 9.30, it is now 9.32 exactly three months (and two minutes) later – I win!"

"No- you- but – you... you CANT win! I CANT MARRY YOU!"

"Why not? We made a deal didn't we?" Hao looked a little saddened, "I would leave you alone for three whole months – which is a long time to be away from a lover by the way – and in return you would marry me."

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVER!" Screamed Ren, "besides! It's not like you can _prove_ I agreed to marry you," the smaller boy smirked.

"Oh? But, you signed that piece of paper, remember?" Hao whipped out a piece of paper with writing on it as the Tao paled some more, " 'I – Ren Tao – shall take this thick-headed numb-skull of an Asakura, to be my stupid fuckin husband, is he agrees to leave me alone for three whole months.' " Hao read out, "and its signed by you at the bottom, see." Hao wafted the piece of paper in front of Ren's face as Ren snatched it from him, reading it over and over again.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have amnesia?" Hao eyed Ren suspiciously.

Ren just continued to stare at the paper, reading it over and over again, it was indeed his writing – Jun could confirm that, and if he remembered correctly, she had been there the day he had made and signed the stupid document, making comments on 'how she didn't mind if her brother was experimenting' whilst looking away and turning a sickly green every time she saw her brother and Hao closer that five centimetres from each other.

The others had been there two, Yoh, Trey, Rio – all of them.

They were witnesses, stupid fucking witnesses.

"SHIT!" Yelled Ren, stamping his feet and attempting to tear the agreement up but having it taken away from him by Hao, he just _knew_ that Jun wouldn't let him go back on his word, she had always believed in keeping promises, and had never broken one, so she expected just about the same from her brother.

"Now, now, Sweet-pea, you mustn't yell swearwords like that, little kiddy-winks might hear you," teased Hao, grabbing his husband-to-be in a bear hug. Hao then gasped, "I haven't even sent out the invitations for our wedding yet! Damn!"

Ren just struggled, clawing at the arms that held him like a cat trying to desperately escape its predator.

"Come on, Ren! We _must_ be ready for our wedding!"

With that Hao sped down the street with the Tao clutched tightly in his arms, knocking down any obstacles in his way, (including the old lady with a walking stick), and darted towards the Asakura household where he could tell his brother the great news.

A/N: So, waddaya think? Please Review and tell me you like it! Lol. And read the authors storied recommended in chappie 1! THERE BRILL! And read Jen-Tao07's and karialkia's stories! There ace 2! ...Well... I presume so… I aint red hardly n e of them coz I'm a lazy bum... ":) So read them! Lol. REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Wedding Arrangments

A/N: Sorry, the next few chappies might be a lil slow coz I have work experience from 9am till 5pm! (cries) Ah welz, I'll get over it ":) So, here's another chappie and I hope you all like it. It's a lil dull, but the next one.. well… the one _after_ the next one.. or the one after that.. should be better.. ":) Lol. Sorry, I'm finding it a lil hard to concentrate at the mo, but im sure I'll get over that two. !":) So, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Married Couples

Chapter 3: Wedding Arrangements

"Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! Yoh!"

Yoh just sighed as Hao burst through the door,

"Let me guess, another old lady down the road had a heart attack and you burnt the ambulances before they could save her again."

"Nooooo," Hao didn't even seem to notice that he had just barged in on his brother in the bath, "I'm getting MARRIED!"

"Oh, has it been three months already?" Yoh didn't seem to realise his invaded privacy either.

"Yup- aww!"

Yoh sighed again, "what now?"

"The bubbles are blocking my view!" Complained the older of the two, jumping up and down on the spot as he whined, trying to see what lay beneath the bubbly surface of the bathwater.

"Oh, what a tragedy," murmured Yoh sarcastically, "now do you mind? I'm trying to take a bath here!"

"Oh," Hao said, not moving.

"Ahem," Yoh cleared his throat.

"What's the matter? Do you have a soar throat or something?"

"GET OUT!" Yoh yelled, fed up of dropping hints.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, no need to yell, I can take a hint." Grumbled Hao before leaving his brother alone.

"So, Ren, do you want a wedding were we invite EVERYONE we know… Or just our friends?" Hao questioned, dragging Ren across the living room and pulling the carpet up.

"Hao, what the fuck are you doing?" Asked Ren, still struggling to break free.

"Getting the invitations, silly. You didn't think I would just leave them till the last minute, did you?"

After a corner of the carpet was up, Hao removed a piece of floorboard and took out a container, which contained several hundred invitations to the wedding.

"How many people do you want to invite!" Yelled Ren, yet again attempting to ruin the wedding by ripping the invitations to shreds, but once again failing.

"Oh, one, maybe two…"

"_Hundred!"_

"Yuhuh," Hao grinned and nodded, "why? Did you just want a little _private_ wedding? Coz that would work two ya know," he carried on grinning.

"How about _no_ wedding," Ren suggested.

"Sorry, not gonna happen-"

"No, neither is this wedding," Ren whispered under his breath.

"-We _must_ be married! You promised!"

"I _know_ I promised, but, cant I just _break_ a promise? Just this _once_?"

"No!" Hao said sternly, "WE WILL BE WED!"

"Who will be?" Interrupted a voice from the left.

"Oh! Horo! So _nice_ to see you!" Smiled Hao.

"Uh... Dude… You're freaking me out… You've _never_ been this nice…Did Ren agree to marry you or something?" Asked the confused Ainu, but then, seeing the look on Ren's face as well as Hao's, he exclaimed, "its been three months already!"

Hao just nodded while Ren sighed, knowing that he'd never be able to get out of the trouble he was now in.

"God hates me," Ren sighed.

"Aww, Renny-Kins! God doesn't hate you!" Comforted Hao as Horo walked out of the room to go and look for some food.

"He put me with _you_! _Of course_ he hates me!" Ren yelled.

"_Ouch,_" was all Hao could say, letting Ren know he had hurt him.

Ren couldn't help but feel a _little_ bit sorry for the deranged pyro; after all, he was 'in love'.

_Damn it Ren! You're a Tao_ _not a lover! Stop feeling sorry for him! It's all part of his plan! …But he does_ _look awfully cute when he's hurt like that…_

"Fine," Ren sighed, "I'll marry you…" 

"REALLY!" Hao asked more loudly than he had intended, "ya mean it? Your not gonna leave me at the altar like that Nikki did to Jim on Casualty are you!" Hao looked a bit worried.

"…No…" Ren twitched even though his hair was hiding his eyes as he mentally kicked himself for agreeing to the stupid wedding.

"But I'll only marry you on _one_ condition! You are _not_ allowed to touch, love, kiss or come within ten feet of me after I'm announced 'yours', ok?"

"Ok!" Hao smiled with glee.

Ren was surprised Hao was agreeing to this, Hao _always_ wanted to touch, love, kiss, and be closer that ten feet to Ren!

_Oh well, _Ren thought to himself, _it's his own stupid fault if the basterd's so thick._

"Well, in that case, when's the wedding?" Smiled Ren, wanting to get it over and done with.

"Well, my love, I booked us the church for Tuesday and it's the one near your house, my lovely sister-in-law – a.k.a Jun, your sister – was nice enough to prepare a sort of… gathering occasion for after the 'I do's' since I don't have any money to pay the vicar or whoever I'd have to pay, so we'll have to skid-addle quite quickly."

"You know, Hao, you're _amazingly_ stupid- Tuesday! But that's tomorrow!" Ren yelled, grabbing Hao by the collar of his poncho.

"Hehe, I know," Hao grinned again, "don't worry, love, I already have your outfit picked out for you, well, sort of, the only one I could get at such short notice was one that Jun found in her attic, hope you don't mind."

"No, no, that's just… Fine…"

"Great!" Smiled the Tao's 'future husband'.

"Hey, aren't virgins supposed to wear _white_ on their wedding?" Ren asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Ooh, well, in that case I'll come in black then!" Hao laughed loudly, then, seeing the look on Ren's face, said, "no, no, I'll wear white, you _know_ I only have eyes for you, Tao."

"Oh, jee, ain't I the lucky one," mumbled Ren sarcastically.

"Why _yes you are."_ Hao agreed.

Ren sighed, "'night," he said before walking towards his room.

"Why yes, my love, it _is_ night- oh! You mean _'night_! Uh, yeah, goodnight!" Hao called, "remember! Tomorrow's our wedding day!"

……………….

A/N: So guys, I hope you liked it! If so: REVIEW! If not... then… well… REVIEW ANYWAYS! ":) REVIEW! ..And for those of you who are waiting for 'The Love Of A Tao' to update… it MAY take a while… But I'll TRY to do more of it soon, ya see, I always get this thing where I leave one story and go onto another one, and forget all about the one I was doing before, and because of this 'The Beginning' is the ONLY story ive EVER completed! XD. Sad, I know, but that's how I am! XP. But, im gonna try REALLY hard to complete some more of ma stories, but I have LOADS more ideas for more yaoi stories, so keep cheerin me on peoples! Lol. Oh, and if I don't update after a long time, just send me an email sayin 'update or I shall make a HUGE hao bashing fanfic' and I shall do as u command! Lol, ..but only for extreme cases.. ok..? ":)

(huggles Hao plushie tight).


	4. Harsh Words

A/N: Fourth chappie! YAY! Thankyou to all of my reviewers that have stuck with me so far, you guys really know how 2 make me happy, lol. Anywayz, keep reviewing:) R&R PLZ!

Married Couples

Chapter 4: Harsh Words

Ren heard Hao call the dreaded words up to him '_tomorrow's our wedding day!' _

_Pah!_ Thought Ren, _like there's going to be_ _any wedding! …Ok... so maybe there will be one… but it wont last!_

The head of the Tao family sighed, he just found it _so_ hard to accept that Hao loved him, I mean, he was _him_, he wasn't _meant_ to be loved!

_I'm a warrior! Not some gay basterd of a husband to a guy who tried to destroy the whole of mankind! …Hmm… wonder what the vicar of our wedding would do if he knew that bit of info! _

Ren listened to the conversations going on downstairs as he sulked.

"_Yoh?"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you think of this one?"_

"_This one of what?"_

"_This."_

"_It's… nice…"_

"_It is, isn't it? Think I could get Ren to wear it?"_

"_Wha- IT'S A DRESS_ _FOR GODS SAKE!"_

"_Yeah… So?"_

"_So Ren's a dude!"_

"_So? We're gay aren't we?"_

"_Yes, but you're not flamin' cross-dressers as well! - …are you…?"_

"_No… but Ren did_ _look awfully cute in Anna's little black dress I stole from her… ok.. so maybe it was at the time when he got hit by that car so he was unconscious… but he looked cute all the same."_

"…_Hao…?"_

"_Yes, my dear little brother and soon-to-be-Ren's-step-brother?"_

"…_You're sick."_

"_You know, Ren said the exact same thing when I told him I loved him… but that was after he beat the stuffing out of me, and I was to much in love with him to lay a finger on his perfect little body that glistens in the moonlight when he sleeps, and the way his eyes sparkle in the sunlight makes me want to-"_

Ren forced himself not to listen to the rest of the conversation, knowing that it would just make him feel guilty for not feeling more affection towards the ancient pyro. 

"Fucking basterd," he hissed to himself, "why the fuck does he have to love me so fucking much! Why cant he be _strait_ for once, and not fucking gay!"

"Dude, you may want to think of a new word other than 'fuck' and 'fucking' since they kinda get old real fast… Also it _may_ hint a few things about you _gay_ couples if you know what I mean."

Ren span round to look at the intruder, finding the ice shaman sitting on a chair that faced his bed where Ren was sitting.

_Why didn't I notice him there before! _Thought Ren angrily, "GET OUT!" He shouted.

"Chill, dude," Horo tried to calm his more violent companion, "by the way, I don't have anything against gay couples, or you guys – I just wanted to say I think its cute that Hao loves you enough to ring everyone up and tell everyone on the block that he's marrying you and that your going to have lots of babies… Although how he figured _that_ out I have _no_ idea!"

"HE'S WHAT!" Screamed Ren, storming out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out into the street to seek out and kill his 'future husband'.

"Yes, uhuh, and we're going to have three boys and a girl, oh and a puppy for the kids to play with, and a horse to ride, and we're gonna live in the country side and-"

"_Hao Asakura!" _Yelled Ren, stomping up to the male before him, "what the _hell _do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, um, excuse me," the old lady that Hao had been talking to seemed to sense an argument arousing, "I think I left some washing on, well, good luck with your wedding!" She smiled kindly, then turned back into her house, closing the door behind her.

"What is it my love?" Asked Hao innocently, "I'm _only_ telling our neighbours of our love for one another."

"You mean _your_ love for _me_! Not the other way around!" Ren was to angry to see the hurt in Hao's eyes as he continued to yell at him, "get it through your head Hao, I-DON'T-LOVE-YOU!"

After Ren had calmed down a bit, he noticed that Hao still hadn't said a word, and was shocked when he saw the tears in Hao's eyes that were on the edge of falling.

"Hao- I'm- I didn't-" Ren found himself lost for words as he looked at the almost crying boy in front of him, the one who was trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

"It's ok," Hao finally said, pulling Ren close to him, "I know."

Hao held the Chinese shaman close, not wanting to let go as the thought of holding Ren in his arms made him happier than he'd ever been, and it helped him fight away the tears.

_I need to be strong,_ Hao thought, _for Ren. I cant let him know he's hurt me, he'll only blame himself._

Ren didn't pull away, he knew that he was the only one who could comfort Hao after those harsh words he had said to him.

Sure, he had said them before, _many_ times before… but not like _that, _the way he had said those words almost seemed like he'd meant it, even though somewhere deep down inside… he knew he didn't.

A/N: Awww! My dear Hao! How DARE Ren say such things 2 u! Who rote this crap- oh.. yeah.. that was me… ":) Lol. Poor little confused Renny-kins. And Jenna! U'd better be reading AND reviewing this story! Or else beware! I shall write I story FULL of Ren abuse! BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

REVIEW PLEASE! OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! XP


	5. Thoughts and Flashbacks 1

A/N: Heya peeps, me again. Thanks for all the lovely reviews I'm getting – for all of my fics – I'm glad people like them and I'm glad I can make people laugh/smile... and sometimes cry… its fun! XP Anywho, this chapter is in two parts since if I put it in all at once it would be a lil long, lol. So, R&R PLEASE! …and if ya do I might put up the next half either tomorrow or the day after! …If I remember… I'll get Kim to remind me… I'm terrible at updating XP. (if anyone wants me to update real badly on a certain fic just email me and threaten me XP.)

Married Couples

Chapter 5: Thoughts and Flashbacks 1

Ren paced the lonely streets, knowing that today he would not see any of his friends for they were at the wedding already… The wedding that they would soon find would never take place, for in the early hours of the morning, Ren had decided not to go.

_This is stupid!_ He thought to himself, kicking a can along the sidewalk, _just because I don't want to marry Hao doesn't mean I should feel bad about it! I mean, I should still be able to face my friends. They can't hate me for not marrying the person I don't love… Can they?_ That was the Tao's biggest worry: that his friends would reject him for following – or not following, he couldn't decide which it was – his heart.

He kicked the can hard so that it flew into the middle of the road, only to be crushed by an oncoming truck with the sign 'road traffic accidents are an increasing problem, if you see something on the road – DON'T RUN IT OVER!' stuck to the side of it.

Ren smirked at the irony, then frowned as the realisation of the fact that his petty entertainment was now gone.

He grumbled silently to himself about the simplest things, the traffic, the weather, the amount of birds in the air who's crap kept missing him by inches – anything to take his mind off the wedding.

Ren walked past the many shops that he knew so well, but the one he most frequently passed was 'Gayle's Bread-Making School', and he once recalled telling Hao how much he liked the writing on the windows since it was bold and stood out and wasn't afraid to be seen – like a Tao.

As Ren passed the bread-making school he noticed something not so ordinary… something a bit odd.

He stopped and looked at the window and at the bold writing he liked so much, some of the letters were scribbled out and Ren became angry as he read what was now left on the window:

'Gay's

r

cool'

was what it now read, and Ren knew instantly who had done it.

"Hao!" He shouted, expecting his stalker to pop out of some random bush and come on command, but of course, Hao didn't, Hao was at the wedding… the one which would never occur.

Ren sighed depressingly as he thought of the mighty Asakura, standing at the alter with a look of hope on his face, the same look of total happiness he had had when he saw Ren in the early morning in his tux, getting ready for the wedding.

"Stupid Asakura," he grumbled, feeling bad about leaving Hao to stand there, completely alone… Just as alone as Ren had been as a child when his father had died.

_He shouldn't have trusted me, _Ren thought back to what his uncle En had taught him in his youth, _you cant trust anyone in this world but yourself…_

Then another thought occurred to Ren, something he had overlooked before about the Asakura twin,

…_He trusts me…_

Before Ren knew what was happening, he could see in his minds eye all of the memories he had – all of those that he shared with Hao Asakura… and he realised that even before Ren knew Hao, he had always been there to protect him.

FLASHBACK

_A six-year-old Ren cried, sitting beneath an old oak tree that lay on the outskirts of his homes property._

"_I- I cant do it!" Cried the young Tao, rubbing his eyes with the broken bandages that covered his battered arm._

_Once again Ren had managed to fail his task of defeating a simple spirit hunter, and once again he had been punished._

"_I'm all a-alone… I cant do it!" Ren had tried so hard not to admit it to himself, but he hated being alone, being alone scared him, it scared him more than his Uncle En and all of his spirit hunters did._

"_Ssh," soothed a voice from nearby._

"_Wha- whos there?" Demanded Ren, worried that it was another spirit hunter – or even worse, his uncle… Yet the voice was remarkably calming and kind._

"_You're not alone, and you never will be… Not as long as you have me."_

_Ren span round to face not another spirit hunter, not his uncle… but a boy... another boy… like him._

"_What do you want!" Ren spat, wary of his watcher._

"_Only to help," the slightly older boy sat down beside him and started to fix his bandage, but Ren only pulled away._

"_I don't want any help!"_

_The older boy paused, then smiled kindly, "it's ok, I'll just sit with you… that way, you wont be alone."_

END OF FLASHBACK 

Ren felt the raindrops land on his face as he looked up into the greying skies to see that a slight storm was brewing.

Ren could only feel sadness and regret at his memories, for it would be much easier to forget Hao if he hadn't played such an important role in his child-hood, since when Ren ever needed anyone, even if Ren couldn't see him, Hao had always been there.

A/N: Ok, crappy place to end it, but oh well, I'll put the next half up soon, k? And if I don't may I burn in hell for all eternity and be forced to live in a bright pink room (OH THE HORROR!). See, now I HAVE to update… coz living in a bright pink room would be suicidal… and for those of you who DO have bright pink rooms… just remember that if you kill me there would be no updates.. oO'' '':) REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Thoughts and Flashbacks 2

A/N: Hey guys, told ya I'd update soon! Blahahaa. …Again.. I am SO sorry Polly… I din mean to stand on ya tail::huggles Polly: ..poor kittie.. I ish sorreh! .''. Anywho, please R&R… you guys are gonna kill me where I leave this chappie! XP.

Married Couples 

Chapter 6: Thoughts and Flashbacks 2

FLASHBACK

_It was Rens eighth birthday, and no one had bothered to show up. _

_Sure, Jun had sent him a card and a new book on how to become a better figher… but that was it… that was all he had got except more orders to train and destroy people._

_Ren heard a knock at the door of the flat where he was staying while Jun was out, he always stayed at her flat on New Years, his uncle didn't allow him to stay at home on that day, but for what reason, Ren didn't know._

_Ren got up from the couch where he was reading a book with illustrations on how to improve his fighting skills, and walked over to the door, yelling 'who's there,' then eventually opening it when he didn't get a reply._

_Ren looked from left to right to see no one, and was just about to close the door when a bright purple package caught his eye._

_He lifted the parcel from the doorstep, then took it inside to open it._

_The wrapping was neat and it was obvious that it had been taken care of, the bright purple wrapping with a red fire ribbon looked rather odd, but in a way the colours seemed to compliment one another to Ren, he was cautious as he took off the wrapper and slid open the lid of the box._

_Ren's eight-year-old-eyes lit up when he found what was inside, in the parcel lay a birthday card, a five-pound note, and a new kwan-dao that had a chain centre and folded up so that it fit into the box and was more easy to carry, but was still a strong weapon._

_Ren ran out of the door of the flat and found no one there, and since he wanted to practice with his new weapon he just shouted 'thank you' at the top of his lungs, then went back inside to read the card, that was only signed with a simple 'love, a friend'._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ren paused outside a gift shop, the thought of his present reminding him of how kind Hao had been to him and how in his early years Ren had wished to meet his 'loving friend', yet never thought it would be Hao – his old enemy.

Ren sighed depressingly and cursed Hao in Chinese – his home language.

Although Ren had treasured his presents from that day and had hid them from his uncle by placing them beneath the floorboards, Ren had so desperately wanted to tear them to shreds when he found that it was Hao who had given him them, but found that he could not recall the precise place he had hidden them, for he never found them.

_Maybe Uncle En got hold of them;_ he thought the same thoughts he had had at the time of their disappearance, but even though no one had said anything, he just _knew_ that the old, worn-out kwan-dao he fought with today was the same one that Hao had given him years before.

Maybe that's why he always smiles when I use my kwan-dao in battle… And why he hates it when I use The Sword Of Thunder. 

Ren felt his stomach growl at him as the rain poured down heavier than before, he was supposed to eat at the wedding so he hadn't had any breakfast or dinner, but since he didn't want to go and hadn't gone back home or taken any money out with him he didn't have a chance to eat anything.

Ren looked in through the window of a bakery, the rain made pattering sounds on the cold see-through glass that sounded to Ren like the footsteps of tiny little men, marching to their deaths in a war.

Ren smirked, trust him to think of something like that.

Soon Ren's smile faded as he saw a reflection in the mirror, not just his – but someone elses.

Ren stared as the smiling image of Hao could be seen next to Ren, popping up from behind him with a cheerful, carefree smile on his face – much like Yoh's.

When the image finally faded away, Ren found himself smiling.

He had forgotten how happy Hao was when he was around Ren, and that Hao would follow Ren to the ends of the earth just to be by his side.

Ren's eyes widened in slight shock, but mostly guilt.

Hao had always been there for Ren, for better for worse… Through goodness and in health… Hao had always been there… Ren was never alone.

But now, on the day that made Hao the happiest, Ren had left Hao…completely alone…

Ren couldn't take it anymore.

_Besides, _he thought as he ran through the streets, _it's not like anything will hurt from me being married to that fool, if anything I'll be getting rid of him! He isn't allowed near me once the marriage is over!_

Ren's feet pounded on the wet pavement as his hair and clothes clung to him, as he passed a shop window he saw the time: _3:45_.

He was almost five hours late.

Ren panted as the Midlane Church came into sight, _Yes!_ Thought Ren, not bothering to wonder why there weren't any cars parked outside – I mean, he _was_ nearly five hours late!

"I DO!" Screamed Ren at the top of his lungs as he burst through the wooden doors… only to see an empty church.

A/N: Anyone but me think I do too many flashbacks? Lol, please review, oh, and Luciado.. (I think that's spelt right anyway) yeah, I probably WILL put you in the wedding since you asked so nicely, lol. Cant remember if I've said this on another A/N but ah welz. I'm gonna need some details (quickly) such as hair colour n stuff, lolz. If ya don't get the details to me soon (by either email or review) then I'm gonna sadly have to either not have ya at the wedding (which would be a shame since I was looking forward to having someone in it) or improvise n gues… which is a bad thing… ":) So, please get back to me. Thanks.

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	7. Meeting God

A/N: Another chappie! Lol, sorry bout the last cliffie.. well… I'm not… because it was fun, but oh well. Lol. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Married Couples

Chapter 7: Meeting God

Ren looked around at the empty church, a single tear trickling down his face as a result of the sudden outburst of emotion.

"…Hao…?" He called, looking around for his fiancée, "hello?"

The church was empty, looking as if it hadn't been used in at least a week.

Ren looked around for any signs of life, yet he found none.

Some once stained-glass windows were boarded up, letting only slim amounts of daylight through them, while most shone and gleamed.

Ren had to admit it thought, whoever cleaned the place was doing a pretty good job – not a speck of dust could be seen.

"Hao?" Called Ren, letting rainwater drip from him to the floor, making a small puddle that grew with each tiny 'plop'.

Ren moved through the church, looking left and right for his 'lover' – as Hao called himself.

"H-"

"I'm sorry, but whoever you're looking for isn't here, so could you please _not_ yell the place down?"

Ren span around as the voice reached him from behind, "who are you?" He demanded.

"Me?" Asked the voice from the shadows, "I am no one."

"Pretty sneaky for a 'no one', now tell me, _who are you!"_ Ren was already in a bad mood, he really didn't need anyone messing with him right now.

"God," replied the voice, sounding like it was trying to stifle some sort of laughter, "now get out of my house!"

"Some 'house of God,'" muttered Ren in a slight scoffing tone, "its only got eight out of ten fuckin' windows."

"That was those vandal kids I tell you!" The voice yelled, angry with the Tao's remarks.

Ren smirked, he was hoping that whoever it was would shout, now Ren had his exact location.

The Tao skilfully ran at full speed in the direction of the voice before leaping into the air and delivering a kick hard enough to send whoever it was flying.

Ren gave a satisfied smirk as the man hit the wall, falling to the floor with a grunt.

"So, _now_ will you tell me who you are?" Ren walked up to the old man, who was now trying to lift himself up.

"Like I said: I am God" Answered the man weakly, standing up and swaying a little from the blow.

"Look, I _really_ don't need this shit right now!" Ren growled, "so tell me who you are and where my friends and my fiancée are!"

Ren paused after a second, re-observed the old man, and rephrased himself.

"I mean, who are you, and where is everyone?"

"Was gonna say, you make it sound like I've kidnapped someone," he laughed, one which sounded quite nervous.

"…Have you?" Asked Ren, picking up on his tone.

"Hey, Suzie _asked_ me to take her to a place she'd never been before!" He protested.

Ren jumped back, slightly alarmed at 'God' for his behaviour, but mainly because he wanted to get out of there.

"Are you going to answer my questions or what?" Demanded Ren, way to pissed to be talking about the old man and what he did.

"Like I said: My name is God-"

"Yeah, yeah I know that, what do you think I am, deaf!"

"Godern Mishal – God, at your service… and was I even _expecting_ anyone?"

"Yes!" Snapped Ren, "I'm supposed to be fuckin' married here you twit! I'm not exactly in a tuxedo to look like a prick on purpose ya know!"

"Really?" He asked, and Ren had the suspicion that he could possibly be drunk. "What time are ya supposed to be married?"

"…Eleven o'clock…"

"Wow, bit late aren't ya?"

"Did anyone come here or not!" Demanded Ren, ready to pummel the so called 'holy man'.

"Dunno… I was asleep at eleven…" Mumbled God, confirming Ren's suspicion of slight drunkenness.

"I asked you a simply fuckin' question, if no one booked here say 'no' for fuck sake!" Ren grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Testy, testy…" Ren's eye twitched as he spoke those words, "and no, no one booked here."

Ren dropped the man, his head full of thoughts/

_Hao didn't book the wedding? But I'm sure he said it was here! No… maybe I was wrong… but…_

"Are you sure he didn't say _Midland_ church?" Asked the supposed priest as Ren started to exit the church.

"…Midland…" Ren stopped as his mind trailed off to the conversation that he and Hao had had the other day, whilst Hao had been reminding him for the hundredth time of the arrangements.

FLASHBACK

"_Now, now, Renny-Kins, remember – Ren? Can you please not slam the door in my face like that…? I-…. REN!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Hello my sweet, nice to see you when a block of wood isn't in the way."_

"_It's called a door you freak."_

"_You're so cute when you're pissed off at me! Anyway, the church we are going to is…?"_

"_Midlane."_

"_Nope, Midland, I thought you said you knew Ren!"_

"_Midland then! Whatever! Just get lost! I'm trying to train here!"_

"_Ooh! Can I watch?"_

"…"

"_You're right, I'll only get distracted from my all-important duties. Anywho, it's Midland – ok?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, now beet it I'm busy."_

END OF FLASHBACK

After that Ren remembered slamming the door in Hao's face, not even bothering to consider his fiancée's feelings.

"What's the matter, Sharky? Stubbed ya toe or somethin'?" Asked Godern when a tear slid it's way down Ren's cheek.

"…Where's Midland church?" Ren asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes stayed focused on the door.

"All the way across town, take about an hour to walk it, ya know, with some of the streets being blocked an' all."

"How about running?" Ren asked, and darted into a sprint, only to slip on a puddle of rainwater he had made when he had came in.

"Jee that was graceful," Ren saw the figure of Godern looking down at him as he lay on the floor, his head pulsing like mad, "now, how about driving?"

Ren saw the man hold up a pair of keys as a mischievous grin flashed across his face.

"Just get me there _alive_," Ren instructed as he moved himself slowly from the floor, not wanting to make any sudden movements since he knew he'd get a rush of dizziness if he did.

But not wanting to wasn't really enough.

"Come on, chop chop!" Rushed God as he quickly dragged Ren from the floor and started dragging him out of the church doors.

"Agh!" Ren gave a startled cry at the sudden movement the church man had caused him, and felt almost like fainting from the dizziness and pain in his head, yet was surprised that since the pain was so great, why was there no blood?

_I am a Tao, _Ren reminded himself, _I only slipped, it's not like I was attacked or anything! Besides, I can't feel ill! I have a wedding to get to!_

Outside the rain had stopped but was a drizzle and the darkness of the clouds had lightened.

"Come on, kid! Ya don't wanna be _another_ five hours late do ya?"

Ren got into the back seat of the car, then, after remembering that his new found 'friend' was under the suspicion of drunkenness, climbed into the front so that if anything happened he could try to hit the brakes or take the wheel.

The church man didn't even wait for Ren to put his seatbelt on before putting his foot down and yelling 'here we go!'

Ren sighed as Godern realised that he hadn't started the car yet, and turned the key in the ignition.

"Here we go!" He yelled again as he sped off down the road.

Ren felt his stomach churn at the sudden movement and speed of the car, but managed not to show it.

_Don't worry Hao, I'm coming._

Ren glanced over to Godern, remembering he was driving.

_I may not get there in one piece with this nutter behind the wheel… But I'm coming… you wont be alone today… I promise!_

A/N: And you guys thought Hao would leave him! Shame on you all! ..Well.. he might not be at the other church either… but hey, I'll leave you to stew guys. Review and tell me what ya think in a review please! REVIEW! OR I'LL MAKE 'GOD' KIDNAP REN! AND THEN THER'LL NEVER BE A WEDDING! BWAHAHAHAAA!


End file.
